Ayaka
by Akashicchi-ssu
Summary: The reason why he was so afraid of girls was all because of her.


**Me: The idea just came to me a while ago, so I thought I'd type it out and see where it goes. Hope you like it!**

 **Summary:** The reason why he was so afraid of girls was all because of her.

Kasamatsu x Oc

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Before he was at Kaijo, before he was in middle school, he was at Nori Grade School.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Clouds covered the sky as a lone little boy sat by the swings, eyes blank as he watched the other kids play happily. He could have joined them and had fun – they had even offered for him to play with them, but he ignored them and continued staring blankly at the ground below him. What was the point, he wondered, if she was not here?

He remembered his mother – so warm and so full of life. He remembered the pancakes he would receive, the kisses he'd get, the hugs he would be engulfed in… but all of that was taken away – by two measly _babies_.

The Kasamatsu matriarch had died of childbirth not too long ago – in fact, only an hour had passed since it had happened.

When the news was broken to him by his father and the doctors, he had run out of the hospital and into the park where his mother would usually take him to.

He supposed that he was hurting himself by doing this – going to a place where he had strong memories of her. But, he couldn't help it. He wanted something – _anything_ – that could make him feel his mother's presence.

By then, rain had started to fall and the kids were getting picked up or called over by their parents. He watched as a child hugged his mother, who smiled at him and promised him some hot chocolate when they returned home. He felt a tug at his chest, and looked away.

He looked back at the entrance where the mother and son had left. When would his mother arrive, he thought. He was smart – he knew she was dead, and that the dead did not come back to life, but he hoped that everything was just a bad dream, maybe even a cruel prank played on him.

No one arrived.

Just as he had expected.

"Ayaka, come on! Mom's going to scold us if we're late!"

He directed his eyes to where the voice had come from. It was a blonde middle school girl calling out to her younger blonde sister, who was looking at him curiously.

 _Don't look at me. Go away. I don't like being stared at._

"Ayaka!" the girl called out again, but was ignored.

The younger girl walked towards Kasamatsu, who scowled.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her, startling her. If he was his usual self, he would have been guilty at doing so, but today was different. He expected her to run away. She did not.

"It's raining…" she stated.

"I'm not stupid, you know?" he told her. Of course he knew it was raining. He didn't need someone else to point it out for him.

She flinched slightly. "I know you're not. I'm sorry if my words came out that way. I'm Ayaka. What's your name?"

He would've told her to back off, but he remembered something his mother had always told him.

" _Always be nice to everyone, especially girls, okay, Yukio? Girls like mommy have fragile hearts, so they might get sad if you get mean."_

He sighed. "It's Yukio."

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Ne, are your parents going to pick you up?"

Parents.

The word made him grit his teeth. " _Parent_ , you mean." His words shocked the both of them, and he berated himself for telling some random girl that.

She bit her lip. "I'm—"

"I don't want your pity," he told her firmly. "Can you go away now?"

"It depends. Are you going home now?" she asked him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do you even want to know?"

"So I'd know if I should invite you to stay over while it's raining," she replied.

"Why would you even ask a stranger that?"

"It's raining. You're alone. You'd get sick if you continued staying here. So unless you're parent's going to pick you up now, I'm not leaving you alone," she told him, eyes filled with determination.

"You don't even know me."

"You're Yukio."

She was confusing him.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm just like you."

He looked at her, and saw nothing but honesty in her eyes, wondering if they were on the same page. "Father?"

She shook her head. "Mother, actually. It was a car accident."

"My mother died, too," he told her softly, "just a while ago."

She nodded. "Is your dad coming?"

"He doesn't know where I am." Kasamatsu told her. He was treating her as if they were close. They weren't. But the fact that both of them lost their mothers made him see her as someone who would definitely understand.

She did.

"Won't you come over then? You can contact him from there."

"…Alright."

-.-.-.-.-

 _Kasamatsu was picked up by his worried father not too long after that. After thanking Ayaka and her family, they left._

 _He didn't see her after that._

 _He didn't even know her last name._

-.-.-.-.-

His youngest brother, Akio, was annoying, and was always the recipient of Kasamatsu's hatred. It was all because of Akio that Kasamatsu had lost his beloved mother. It was Akio who had killed her. Akio was a murderer. Why his mother? Why couldn't she just have lost Akio?

Kasamatsu ignored Akio, and this attitude worried his father.

He wanted his sons to get along, but his eldest wouldn't have it.

-.-.-.-.-

 _He was in fourth grade when he saw her again._

-.-.-.-.-

"When I call your name, raise your hand so that I know that you are present," their homeroom teacher said as Kasamatsu sighed. Life was so dull without his mother, who had passes away two years ago.

"—Kasamatsu Yukio!"

He raised his hand lazily, as the teacher nodded and called another name.

"—Ayaka!"

He did not catch her last name, but the name froze him. He looked around and saw a white hand in the hair, belonging to a familiar blonde girl. Ayaka.

She placed her hand down and grinned at him when she had noticed his stare. He blushed and looked away.

When lunch came, she went over to his table and smiled. "Ne, Yukio-kun, right? From the park two years ago?"

He nodded slowly, wondering how she remembered.

"Silly! Of course, I'd remember you!" she laughed, reading his thoughts. "Come on, let's go eat!"

And as she held his wrist and pulled him out of the classroom, he felt another tug in his chest – but this time, it was warm.

-.-.-.-.-

 _The two became fast friends, all the way until sixth grade. That's when it all changed._

 _But he still didn't know her last name._

-.-.-.-.-

It was Valentine's Day, and every girl was giving chocolates to their crushes, and Ayaka herself had even gotten several chocolates from boys in her grade. She blushed at the attention, and thanked them all for it.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes at that, but deep down, he was a little jealous. Of course, being Ayaka's friend meant that boys had been quite jealous of him, but they had the guts to do what he could not.

He would change that.

He nervously fiddled with the small box of chocolates in his pocket. Would she like it, he wondered.

By then, dismissal came around and as usual, they walked home together.

"Ryota's getting influenced by Erika-onee-chan," Ayaka pouted. "He wants to become a model, too."

"You jealous or something?"

Ayaka nodded. "Now, they're going to get really close. I used to be the one Ryota went to, and not Erika-nee."

Kasamatsu ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's not that mean."

She then smiled. "Thanks, Yukio-kun!"

He blushed, and looked away.

They then reached the intersection, and the "Walk" sign was green. They then stepped forward, walking fast. Other people walked behind them.

A loud honk was heard.

He and Ayaka turned their heads and saw a car headed straight at them. Both of them froze as the people behind them panicked.

The car was getting closer to them, and Kasamatsu felt someone pull him backwards.

His eyes widened, and he reached out for Ayaka, who stared back at him with tears in her eyes.

The car had hit her.

He didn't know who had saved him – he didn't _care_. He slowly walked towards Ayaka, whose body was a bloody mess. His voice was caught in his throat and he felt the guilt crush him inside. Why didn't he do anything? Why?

He could have held her hand and pulled her, too. He could have pushed her away. He could have… he could have…

He started hyperventilating, as he saw her twitch and smile at him, leaving him with her final words that would haunt him forever.

" _I love you, Yukio-kun."_

And she was gone before he could tell her that he loved her, too.

-.-.-.-.-

 _Kasamatsu Yukio had never gotten over that day. He had spent some months shut up in his room, hiding under the covers and rocking himself back and forth. His father, worried for his health, had called a therapist to help his son. The therapist had done his job, and was able to get Kasamatsu out of his room and doing his usual routines, such as playing basketball._

 _But the therapist was not able to fully heal him._

-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome to Kaijou! I hope you all enjoy your stay!" were the words of a female senpai who had led the lost first years to their classroom. She smiled at all of them, and Kasamatsu flinched.

His male companions had thanked her with red faces, and when she smiled at him, he clenched his fists and walked away briskly.

He couldn't, he couldn't, he just couldn't.

Every time he had seen a girl, her face – her _bloody and smiling face_ – always, _always_ , popped up into his mind.

Every girl he came across looked like _her_. Every happy squeal sounded like _hers_. Every laugh was like _hers_.

But sometimes, he wouldn't see Ayaka. Sometimes, it was his mother.

Two females who had made an impact on his life.

Two females who had turned him into this.

Two females who had both left him.

He started to avoid females, started being terrified whenever they were close.

He didn't – couldn't – remember Ayaka and his mother, not when it would just cause him pain and grief.

-.-.-.-.-

 _Kasamatsu Yukio eventually went on to be captain of Kaijo's team, where he met someone that would change him._

-.-.-.-.-

"Hi, I'm Kise Ryota-ssu! Nice to meet you!"

It was a blonde, with eyes just like _hers_.

"Ayaka…" the name had just slipped out of his mouth, and his eyes widened when he figured out that the blonde had heard him.

Kise Ryota stood in front of him, shocked and shaking. "How… how do you know that name?"

Kasamatsu gulped. "You… know her?"

"…She… was my sister…" Kise replied softly, eyes downcast.

"She was… my friend." Kasamatsu admitted to the boy, as he saw the boy biting his lip.

Kise Ryota was someone he had expected to be arrogant and complacent just because he came from the Generation of Miracles. But seeing him like this, Kasamatsu knew that the boy was still human.

Kasamatsu's lips tilted upwards as he ruffled the boy's hair, a sad smile on his face.

"Don't be like that. I'm sure Ayaka would have wanted you to smile."

Kise looked at him with sad, wide eyes, but eventually grinned, as a lone tear trailed down. "Hai!"

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Me: Welp. I finished it. Yay. It feels kind of rushed, but if you guys want a longer version of this, as in a multi-chapter story, I'm willing to do it, if you want. Of course, you'd already know the outcome, but eh.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
